The present invention relates to seat covers for vehicles, and more particularly to protective seat covers for use particularly in the rear seats of automobiles.
The interiors of vehicles, particularly automobiles, are often difficult to clean, particularly when the item that was spilled or dispersed is liquid. The situation is more severe when the liquid is a toxic or biohazardous liquid or one which should be handled with care and properly disposed of. For example, vehicles of police forces and other custodial-type departments often transport persons who are injured, sick, or otherwise not operating under normal circumstances. These individuals can often soil the vehicles with various bodily fluids, such as blood, urine, vomit, etc. For example, the individual could be sick from too much alcohol, have a drug condition, or be bleeding from an accident or injury.
With the risk of diseases known today, it is often necessary to thoroughly clean and sterilize the interiors of vehicles, such as the rear seats of police vehicles, after transport of such persons. This cleaning can often take a vehicle out of service for a day or more.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a protective cover for portions of the interior of automobiles and other vehicles. It is another object of the present invention to provide a protective seat cover for the rear seats of automobiles.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a disposable seat cover for vehicle seat members which can be easily removed and disposed of after being used or soiled.
These and other objects are met with the present invention which also overcomes the problems specified above. The present invention provides a seat cover member, particularly adapted for the rear seats of vehicles, such as automobiles. The seat cover member is disposable and made from a liquid impervious material. The seat cover is preferably sized to generically fit all rear seat members of automobiles.
Elastic portions and Velcro-type attachment members are provided on the seat cover member so that it can be quickly and easily attached and removed from the seat member. In addition, one or more tubular members are provided in the seat cover member in order to facilitate passage of seat belts and at the same time prevent liquids and other materials from passing through openings in the seat cover member and soiling the seat member.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.